Referencias en Un Show Más
Esta es una lista de Referencias y parodias de la Cultura pop que han aparecido en Un Show Más (algunas pueden ser puras coincidencias). Referencias en Películas Aquí se muestra la lista de las referencias en películas: Karate Kid En el episodio "Golpes Mortales", cuando Rigby comienza a entrenar, se escucha la canción "You're The Best", la cual es el montaje de Karate Kid. La Naranja Mecánica En el episodio "Los Unicornios Deben Irse" hay un Unicornio vestido exactamente como el personaje principal de la pelicula Alex DeLarge de la película "La Naranja Mecanica" Se puede suponer que este episodio se basa en el pop de culto "Bronies" que es un grupo de hombres que ven y disfrutan del espectáculo "Mi pequeño pony" a un punto en el que es ridículo y, a menudo conduce a su ridículo. Esto puede ser asumida por el camino los unicornios cantan constantemente "Hermanos" y el hecho de que son caballo como criaturas. Alex en el movimiento tenía un grupo de amigos que estaban más a menudo referido como "Droogs". En esta pelicula Georgie es doblado por Moisés Iván Mora quien dobla a Rigby, ademas en la pelicula se usan groserias.thumb|100px Matrix En el episodio "Don", cuando el parque comienza a desaparecer, parece fuertemente el aspecto de Matrix. Los Telelocosthumb|100px Los Telelocos es la película de culto realizado por Weird Al Yankovic en 1989. En el episodio "El Cuerpo de Rigby" Mordecai hace un sándwich de salchicha twinkie como en la película. King Kong thumb|70pxKing Kong es una película famosa. Se hace referencia en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" cuando el Vendedor de peliculas estaba cantando una canción sobre el alquiler de películas fuera de la tienda, el llevaba un traje de un edificio con un gorila subiendo en lo alto del traje. Rocky En el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" Mordecai le dice a Rigby que sueñe como si fuera Rocky, tal vez haga referencia a la película famosa estadounidense de 1976 Rocky. Pero en españa se cambia y Mordecai dijo sueña que era un Machoke The King of Kong En el episodio "El Récord" hace una parodia la trama de este documental acerca de los jugadores que compiten para obtener la puntuación más alta del mundo en un juego de arcade del año 1980 de estilo; Garrett Bobby Ferguson (GBF) está diseñado para parecerse a Billy Mitchell, un famoso jugador de la arcada del juego y antagonista ostensible de la película. El Centro de Convenciones Ferguson en el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos" cuenta con una estatua de Ferguson, tal vez una broma sobre el juego de su destreza Mitchell. Volver al Futuro thumb|100pxVolver al Futuro es una serie de películas en las que un adolescente viaja a través del tiempo. En el episodio "Mujer Musculosa" el centro comercial dos picos puede ser una referencia al "Mall Twin Pines" en Volver al Futuro, casi el mismo símbolo, y tuvo el mismo tiempo en ambos logotipos. En el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología", Techmo conduce un DeLorean similar (tal vez exactamente) como la máquina del tiempo utilizado en Volver al Futuro. En El Especial de Navidad el trineo de Santa Claus deja el rastro de fuego, igual que el deloreal al viajar por el tiempo, esto pasa al final del episodio. También estan las hoverboards en el mismo episodio, que las usan Mordecai y Rigby para escapar de la lava. En el episodio La historia de skips, podemos observar que el nombre del baile es encanto bajo el mar, lo que es una clara referencia al baile en el cual los padres de Marty McFly se besaron por primera vez en la pelicula. thumb Jurassic Park thumb|100pxEn el episodio "Mujer Musculosa", la escena cuando Mordecai y Rigby están alejando de Starla enfurecida en el carro y cuando Rigby ve por el espejo a Starla persiguiendolos es una referencia a una escena de Jurassic Park cuando huyen de un dinosaurio, al igual que cuando Rigby menciona la línea "Rápido, más rápido" fue uno de los diálogos de los personajes de Jurassic Park. Más tarde en el episodio "¡Tocado!", cuando el Hombre de Negocios es arrojado del baño por Ybgir es similar a una escena de Jurassic Park cuando un Tyrannosaurus encuentra un abogado en un baño y se lo comió. La Gran Aventura de Pee-Wee En el episodio "Hazme un Favor", la película cuenta con una parodia de una escena del "Sr. Herman Paging", con un botones diseñado para parecerse a Paul Reubens. En el episodio "Salón Trailero de la Fama" uno de los fantasmas que persigue a Mordecai, Rigby y a Musculoso es una parodia de "Large Marge", un fantasma del camionero de la película. Yo, el Halcón Yo, el Halcón es el nombre de una película de los años 80. Cuenta con un grupo de hombres jugando fuercitas mientras estan borrachos, que es similar al episodio "La Revancha". El Resplandor En el episodio "El Búho" cuando aparece la escena de Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmin congelados es similar a la escena de Jack Nicholson en la película. Logan's Run En el episodio "El Búho", el Guardia del Museo persigue a Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y a Fantasmin, luego este les dice "¡Alto fugitivos!" Se trata de un homenaje a la película de SF de un mundo futuro en el que las personas mayores de 30 años de edad mueren y están etiquetados "fugitivos". Rushmore En el episodio "Más Mejor" Rigby fantasea con la solución de un problema matemático complejo en una escena idéntica a la fantasía en el inicio de esta película. Además, en el episodio "Calvo" el barbero está diseñado para parecerse al personaje peluquero interpretado por Seymour Cassel en esa película. Kickboxer Toda la historia de Benson en el episodio "Juego Mortal" es similar a la trama de la película de Kickboxer del año 1989. En la película, Kurt Solan y su hermano, ambos boxeadores son proclamados en América, hacen un viaje a Tailandia para competir allí. Es allí donde el hermano de Kurt se le rompe la columna por Tong Po, y los trenes Kurt pelean con él por venganza. Por supuesto, la diferencia en el show es que Benson no entrena para vengarse, pero al final, Benson se venga de Chong por la muerte de su amigo Dave. El Gran Lebowski thumb|100pxLa apertura del episodio "Skips hace Chuza" es una referencia a los créditos iniciales de la película El gran Lebowski. La bolera es similar a la utilizada en la película, y la línea de Rigby "Ustedes son los que estan fuera de su elemento" se dijo también en la película. Además, Skips dice "Bueno, eso es tu opinión Muerte", que es una referencia a la línea, "Si, bueno, ya sabes, que es como, uh, tu opinión, amigo." Los Goonies En el episodio "Skips hace Chuza" en la escena de donde Rigby dice "Ahora es nuestro momento, el nuestro!", es una referencia a un discurso pronunciado por Mikey en Los Goonies. Además, como se confirma en Formspring de Calvin Wong, una canción de la película podría ser jugado en un futuro montaje del episodio. Chucky Chucky es el nombre de una serie de películas de comedia/terror acerca de un muñeco asesino. Se hace referencia en el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" en el corto "Muñeco Terrorífico", cuando Percy ataca a los trabajadores del parque .Asimismo, las referencias de Chucky es cuando Percy se quema en el fuego, pero luego emerge de ella y sigue vivo pero muere después. Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno thumb|100pxPesadilla en la Calle del Infierno es el nombre de una serie de películas de terror sobre un perseguidor de sueños llamado Freddy Krueger, que asesina a la gente. La película se hace referencia en el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" en el corto "Muñeco Terrorífico" cuando un horno se muestra en el sótano, que Percy se quema en ella. Robert Englund, es el que dobla el personaje Hombre Ciervo en el episodio "Acampar Puede ser Genial" en Estados Unidos, quien tambien, es el que hace de personaje de Freedy Kruger. Star Wars thumb|100pxStar Wars es una serie de películas muy famosa creada por George Lucas. Mark Hamill (aparte de doblar la voz de Skips en Estados Unidos) es el actor del heroe Luke Skywalker. En el episodio "Bicicletas Cool" Mordecai y Rigby son llevados a una esfera redonda, que descubre un gran parecido con la Estrella de la Muerte. Más tarde, después de que Benson ayuda al dúo por escapar y se rompe un satélite haciendolo explotar, hace referencia a Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza.En Rubio por Apuesta cundo con los anillos laser es similar en El imperio contrataca. Harry Potter En el episodio "Bicicletas Cool", uno de los trajes cool de Mordecai que llevaba parece sorprendentemente similar a cómo se viste en las películas de Harry. En el episodio "Paseando" Mordecai menciona la película cuando descubre que el auto de Papaleta vuela, él le dice a Rigby "Mira amigo, como el de Harry Potter!" La pluma mágica en el episodio "El Diario" (que mágicamente escribe los secretos de Margarita) es muy similar a la pluma mágica de Harry Potter que mágicamente anota los nombres de los niños mágicos en el Registro de Nacimientos Hogwarts. They Live En el episodio "Bicicletas Cool", la escena en que Mordecai, Rigby y Benson entran en el dispositivo de teletransportación y lo utilizan para volver al parque mientras destruyen el satélite es una referencia a la película. Fin de Semana de Locura El episodio "Un Picante Fin de Semana" es una referencia a esta película. También cuando Benson lleva las gafas que son exactamente iguales a los de la película. La película era sobre una pareja de empleados que piensan que su jefe está muerto, algo similar con el episodio. Ernest Goes Camping Calvin Wong ha declarado en su Formspring del episodio "Un Picante Fin de Semana" es parodiada de la película. Big Trouble in Little China El Brujo del episodio "La Galleta de la Suerte" es una parodia de Lo Pan, el principal antagonista de la película de John Carpenter. Tron En el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología" cuando Techmo se conecta a sí mismo en el mundo de la informática es similar a la película Tron de 1982. El episodio "El Súper Video" tambien hace una referencia por el aspecto del mundo de la Internet. Harry, el sucio thumb|120pxHarry, el sucio (Dirty Harry) es una famosa película de 1971 con el actor, Clint Eastwood. En el inicio del episodio "Extrahuevordinario", Mordecai y Rigby estaban viendo un programa de televisión, con el personaje principal es un agente de policía llamado "Easton". Easton es similar al apellido del retratista Harry "El Sucio" Clint Eastwood. Ambos caracteres son también policías, junto con un aspecto similar, y el mismo tono de voz. Entonces, como Mordecai le menciona como "Destruye un auto en cada episodio", hace una cita de "Oye, camion lleno de estudiantes". Esta frase también es una referencia a una de las últimas escenas de la película. Indiana Jones Indiana Jones es el nombre de una serie de acción/película que son muy populares en cuanto las aventuras. En el episodio "Extrahuevordinario", la historia se parece a esta película (Indiana Jones y la última cruzada), ya que Jonathan Kimble llevaba un diario, el sombrero es una referencia al Santo Grial, y el Caballero Extrahuevordinario es una referencia al Caballero del Grial. Además, cuando el dice "Una elección extrahuevordniaria" en lugar de "prudencia" son también referencias. Un Detective en el Kinder Un Detective en el Kinder es el nombre de una película de comedia estadounidense del año 1990 protagonizada por Arnold Shwarzenegger como John Kimble, un detective de la policía, que debe ir de incógnito como profesor de jardín de infancia para atrapar a un traficante notorio. En el episodio "Extrahuevordinario", Skips dice que un hombre intentó hacer el desafío extrahuevordinario fue nombrado como Jonathan Kimble, compartiendo el nombre de la estrella de la película de los años 90. El Campeón del Videojuego En el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos", la escena del Guante Supremo es una parodia de la escena Power Glove de la película El Campeón del Videojuego de 1989. Además, la trama del episodio es similar a la trama de la película. El rival en la final que Mordecai y Rigby se denominan "Fred" y "Jimmy", una referencia a Fred Savage, el protagonista de la película, y Jimmy, el titular de vídeo erudito de la película. Series de Alien thumb|100pxEn el episodio "El Gran Ganador", uno de los miembros del equipo SWAT está en un andador electrónico. Esto podría ser una referencia a la serie Alien, como en esa serie, que también tenía un andador electrónico, llamada cargador de energìa. Crepúsculo En el episodio "El mejor VHS en el Mundo" Mordecai menciona la película cuando dice "¡Porque era mas mala que Crepusculo!". Más tarde, Mordecai vuelve a mencionar la película cuando dice "¿Que Crepúsculo es mejor que tus clases de dibujo?".right|150px Linterna Verde En el episodio "El mejor VHS en el Mundo" Mordecai menciona la película cuando dice "Te volviste loco por una cinta que es mas mala que la de Linterna Verde". Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory En el episodio "Sin Bromas" cuando uno de los empleados del parque rival pone jugo en el lago del parque, es similar al lago de chocolate de la fabrica de la película Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate. Tambien cuando Musculoso le hace una especie de poema a Gene es una parodia del poema de Willy Wonka en esta película de 1971. Godzilla En el episodio "Salida 9B" cuando aparece Susan Gigante desde el suelo hace un rugido al igual que el rugido que hace Godzilla. Titanic En el episodio "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" Mordecai menciona la película cuando dice "Lo sé, ¡dura más que Titanic!"támbien en en el episodio Barco Basurero la foto que se be es igual al bote. Heavy Metal (1981) En el episodio "Bicicletas Cool" cuando Mordecai y Rigby son llevados al planeta Cool por ser demasiado cool, se hace referencia en especial a la historia del Capitán Sternn cuando es enjuiciado; y cuando logran escapar del planeta Cool lo hacen en un auto como en el que aperece al comienzo de la pelicula. Referencias en Videojuegos Aquí se muestra la lista de las referencias en videojuegos: Pac-Man thumb|100pxPac-Man es el nombre de un clásico juego de arcade que más tarde se convirtió en un videojuego Namco. En la serie, en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas", cuando el Destructor de Mundos es derrotado, se convierte en una cereza estilo Pac-Man que se puede consumir para 100 puntos. También cuando Mordecai y Rigby estaban jugando videojuegos al final del episodio "Beto Bullicio" es posible que estaban jugando Pac-Man porque los ruidos de fondo eran similares a los del juego. Además, Fantasmín se asemeja a un fantasma de Pac-Man en mucho. Sega Master System thumb|90px Es una consola de video juegos de 8 bits que fue producida por sega. Es la consola de video juegos de la casa del parque aunque Mordecai y Rigby la usan más seguido. Minecraft Minecraft es el nombre de un juego de computadora, donde el juego es golpear enemigos, y la excavación de su camino desde fuera del interior de la tierra. En el episodio "Golpes Mortales" el juego Excavadores pueden parecerse a ella, como el modo de juego es similar. Mario thumb|80pxMario es una larga serie de videojuegos clasificada para todo público.En el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" Mordecai alquila una película llamada "Shy Guy" ("El Tímido" en Español El Timidito en España) que el nombre de Shy Guy es llamado así un enemigo de menor importancia en la serie de videojuegos de Mario, más comúnmente en el juego "Yoshi Island". También en el episodio "La Galleta de la Suerte" Rigby juega un videojuego llamado "Super Donkey Bros" que es un acrónimo de los juegos de "Super Mario Bros." y "Donkey Kong". Excitebike El videojuego del episodio "El Récord" es una parodia de un juego de NES, donde hay que correr y saltar en una moto sin que se caiga. Double Dragon thumb|90pxMordecai y Rigby se ven jugando un juego similar a Double Dragon (Solo que tiene la misma música y sus tonos son diferentes) en el episodio "Ira Contra el Televisor". Guitar Hero En el episodio "La Revancha" Mordecai y Rigby estaban jugando un videojuego que los controles eran unas guitarras con botones, muy similar al juego de Guitar Hero (Solo que el juego que jugaban el dúo era de 8 bits). Power Rangers thumb|100pxPower Rangers (también conocido como Super Sentai) es una serie protagonizada por los diferentes equipos de superhéroes. En el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos", los Patitos aparecen pequeños y luego se transforman en una enorme pato, haciendo referencia a los Power Rangers cuando forman el Megazord. Además, en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas", Mordecai, Rigby y Skips utilizan tres máquinas para controlar un robot gigante / juego-como power ranger criatura, donde al final de la mayoría de los episodios, el equipo que suele ser de cinco o tres veces rangers formar los megazords básicos de cada cinco o tres zords, y luego usar algo como una espada, la rueda, o cristal para controlar el Megazord. Donkey Kong thumb|90pxDonkey Kong es una larga serie de videojuegos clasificada como para todo público, y es una sub-serie de la serie de videojuegos de Mario Bros. Su nombre se hace referencia a los episodios "La Galleta de la Suerte" y "Carro Golf Extremo", donde se muestran en las maquinitas de Arcade un juego llamado "Super Donkey Bros", que es un acrónimo de los juegos de "Super Mario Bros." y "Donkey Kong". Mega Man El apellido de Starla "Gutsmansdottir" (revelada en el episodio "El Restaurante de Lujo") puede ser una parodia de Gutsman, un villano en el primer juego de Mega Man. También podría ser una parodia del nombre islandés "Gudmundsdottir", que es el apellido del interés amoroso del personaje principal en la película de 1992 The Player. En el mundo real, "Gudmundsdottir" es también el apellido de la popular cantante islandesa Bjork. Sonic, the Hedgehog En el episodio "Un Mal Beso" muestra una escena en la que Mordecai, Rigby, Margarita y Eileen piden órdenes en un puesto de tacos de chile, y un taco chili con cebolla extra. Esto hace referencia a Sonic the Hedgehog, como los Chilidogs son su comida favorita. Aunque el taco chili de Mordecai se le había caído en el suelo, Mordecai siguió comiendo, algo similar a lo que ocurrió con el perro caliente de Sonic en un juego (Sonic y El Caballero Negro). Sin embargo, Sonic atrapó el hot-dog antes de que llegara al suelo. Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's es un videojuego de terror basado en hechos reales. En el episodio "Dados de Peluche" en la Zona muy divertida, hace referencia a la pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" ya que la Banda Capicola es similar a los animatronics del mismo lugar. En especial, Líder (Banda Capicola) se parece al principal antagonista, Freddy y Pata se parece a Chica. Aunque este episodio de la serie de Un Show Más fue estrenado 2 años antes que existiera el videojuego. Otras Referencias (Música, Televisión, etc.) El Laboratorio de Dexter El laboratorio de Dexter es una serie de animación creada por Genndy Tartakovsky en 1993. La serie trata sobre un pequeño niño genio llamado Dexter, que tiene su propio laboratorio, y hace sus grandes y propios inventos, los cuales son la causa de sus aventuras (o desventuras). La serie puede hacer referencia ya que uno de los amigos de Dexter es uno llamado Mordecai (mismo nombre del personaje principal Mordecai). Ademas, Doug es otro de los amigos de Dexter que sólo aparece en el episodio "Viaje a las estrellas: ¡No convencional!" (como Doug del episodio "Trabajador Temporal"). Kenan y Kel Kenan & Kel es una sitcom estadounidense que originalmente fue emitida en Nickelodeon desde 1996 hasta 2000. Sesenta y un episodios y una película para la TV fueron producidas a través de cuatro temporadas. Las primeras dos temporadas fueron filmadas en Nickelodeon Studios en Orlando, Florida y las siguientes temporadas fueron filmadas en Nickelodeon On Sunset en Hollywood. La serie puede hacer referencia a Kenan y Kel ya que ellos son trabajadores de una tienda llamada Rigby's (mismo nombre del personaje principal Rigby). El Increible Mundo de Gumball El Increible Mundo de Gumball es una serie original de Cartoon Network, también es una de las series más populares como Hora de Aventura y Un Show Más. En el episodio "La Disculpa" cuando Gumball y Darwin encontraron un dólar en el suelo, ambos gritaron "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", misma frase que hacen en la mayoría de los episodios de Un Show Más. Yahoo! thumb|120pxYahoo! es una página por internet, en la serie hace referencia nombrando la página como Woo-Hoo!. En la serie, Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmín utilizan la página Woo-Hoo! para ver videos graciosos (como se ve en los episodios "Bromistas" y "El Súper Video"). Carl Sagan Carl Sagan hace muchas frases famosas sobre los seres humanos como "materia de la estrella" se hace referencia el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" por el Padre Tiempo. Rage Against the Machine El episodio "Ira Contra el Televisor" su nombre en Estados Unidos (Rage Against the TV) hace referencia al nombre de la banda estadounidense "Rage Against the Machine". Dungeons & Dragons En el episodio "Pero si Tengo el Recibo" el juego de "El Reino de Darthon" hace referencia al juego de rol Dungeons & Dragons. Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flap Jack El episodio "Benson se Va" hace referencia del show con toda claridad con el rugido de Susan Gigante es exactamente el mismo que el rugido del monstruo cuando ataca al barco en un episodio de la serie. La segunda referencia está en el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" cuando Percy corre con las manos aleteando que es similar a cuando Flapjack corre la tercera es que J.G. Quintel tambien a trabajado en la misma serie. Twin Peaks Desde el episodio "Mujer Musculosa" los personajes visitan con regularidad el centro comercial "Twin Peaks" (Dos Picos en español), es el mismo nombre de una serie estadounidense de 1990 Twin Peaks. Hora de Aventura thumb|120pxright|125pxHora de Aventura es una serie animada de Cartoon Network muy popular como Un Show Más. En el episodio "Los Veo Allá" cuando Mordecai y Rigby sacan a Musculoso del baño despúes de asustarlo en una fiesta de disfrases se ve que hay un hombre vestido como el Rey Helado. En el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos" hay un guante parecido al guante del heroe Billy. En el episodio "Barco Basurero" había un musico que tenia un bajo similar al bajo-hacha de Marceline y el tatuaje de Musculoso se parecía al Dios de las Fiestas del episodio "Poder Animal". En el episodio "El Récord" uno de los niños jugadores se parecia a Finn, ya que llevaba una mochila verde, playera azul y ademas era rubio (solo que no llevaba su gorra blanca). En el episodio "El Diario" Mordecai menciona que uno de sus secretos es que es fan de Hora de Aventura (aunque esto ultimo es falso, debido a que en la version original nunca dijo eso). J.G. Quintel trabajo escribiendo el storyboard del episodio "Oceanos de Miedo". *'Los Guardianes de la Promesa Real': Son muy parecidos a Benson ya que tambien son maquinas de chicle antropomorficas y con las mismas caracteristicas fisicas. *'El Conductor del Tren': En el episodio "El Tren Misterioso", Jake intento disfrazarse del maquinista que supuestamente causaba las muertes hacia los pasajeros, su apariencia era de color rosa y con una enorme cabeza, al igual que Papaleta. *'El Comic': En la portada del comic numero 17, se puede ver a un mapache que obviamente esta basado en Rigby cerca de la fogata y de BMO. *'Gene': Tiene cierta similitud con el pequeño robot BMO ya que ambos son maquinas, son verdes y tienen la misma forma rectangular y sus rostros son las pequeñas pantallitas claras. * Escena: En el episodio La Carne de Amadeus y en Fuego y Hielo se puede notar que es similar al irse la Princesa Flama y Margarita, ya que son los ultimos capitulos en las que las novias de los protagonistas rompen forzosamente. * Cabezas Flotantes: Gary Bobby Ferguson junto con el Dios de las Fiestas son cabezas gigantes y ambas son flotantes. * 'Guantelete Supremo: '''En hora de aventura la dulce princesa le da a finn un guantelete supremo para derrotar al Lich, mientras que en el episodio amos de los videojuegos cuando mordecai y rigby estan en el espacio, les aparece un guantelete igual que el guantelete del heroe. Además en el videojuego "Enredos en el Tiempo" de Hora de Aventura, Finn usa un guantelete identico al Guante Supremo. * '''Rompimientos Forzosos: '''En las situaciones que vivieron Mordecai junto con Finn en los episodios "Fuego y Hielo y "La carne de Amadeus". Se tuvieron que separar y romper su relacion con sus parejas , como en el caso de la Princesa Flama (Phoebe) y Margarita ya que ambas al irse , las escenas de aquellos episodios eran muy similares. * '''Billy: En 'Rubio por Apuesta el uno de los rubios es similar a Billy por que los 2 tienen exactamente 6 dedos benson y un guardian real.png|Benson y un Guardian de la Promesa Real papaleta y el maquinista.png|Papaleta y el maquinista del tren gene y bmo.png|Gene y BMO rigby en hora de aventura.png|Rigby en el comic de Hora de Aventura gary y el dios de las fiestas.png|Garrett Bobby Ferguson y el Dios de las Fiestas guanteletes.png|El Guante supremo y El Guantelete del Heroe brazos mecanicos.png|Los brazos roboticos de Techmo y Finn Alterno margarita y princesa flama escenas similares.png|Escena similar ala de La Carne de Amadeus y Hielo y Fuego. Pingüinos de Madagascar Los Pingüinos de Madagascar es una caricatura de Nickelodeon que se inició en 2008. Los Patitos del episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" tienen las mismas características de Eggy ya que ambos tienen habilidades que ningún otro pato tiene, siendo amigo de los principales protagonistas y tener una madre responsable. En el episodio "Mareados", el Sr. Maellard llamando Bertson en lugar de Benson hace referencia al nombre Burt, el elefante en los pingüinos de Madagascar. En el episodio "Reemplazados", uno de los monstruos del mar se parece a la serpiente de dicho programa. En el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si", la Mujer Flamenco es una referencia de Pinky. Never Scare a Black Man right|150pxNever Scare a Black Man (Nunca Asustes a un Hombre Negro) es un video sobre una broma a un hombre negro que le estan haciendo una entrevista y cuando justo un hombre salio de el bote de basura para asustarlo, pero el hombre negro lo golpea del coraje, es uno de los videos mas vistos de Youtube. En el episodio "El Súper Video" hace referencia al video cuando Rigby trata de asustar a Musculoso y el le da un golpe igual por el coraje, solo que esta vez Rigby cae con el bote de basura y termina callendo en un camion de basura. Ed, Edd y Eddy Ed, Edd y Eddy es una exitosa serie de Cartoon Network que se inició en 1999. En el episodio "Bicicletas Cool" Mordecai estaba usando una ropa similar a la ropa de Ed. La Vida Moderna de Rocko La Vida Moderna de Rocko fue un show en Nickelodeon que tenía el personaje principal como Rocko, un wallaby. J.G. Quintel dice que era uno de sus programas favoritos. El episodio "Paseando" su nombre en Estados Unidos (Cruisin') es el mismo nombre de un episodio de la Vida Moderna de Rocko (El nombre del episodio es "El Crucero" en español). Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z es un anime muy famoso que inició el 26 de Abril de 1989. En el episodio "Piensa Positivo" Benson consume tanta ira que crea un aura amarillo alrededor de su cuerpo, algo similar con Goku cuando hace su fase de Super Saiyajin. En el episodio "Acceso Denegado" Ladonna cuando se enoja se pone rubia, crea un aura amarilla y hace crear un rayo amarillo, exactamente lo mismo como el Super Saiyajin (Y por su peinado parado, puede ser referencia a la Fase 3 de Super Saiyajin). Tambien hizo un grito, similar al famoso grito de Goku "Kame-hame-ha!". En el episodio "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" también puede ser una referencia a la serie, ya que Musculoso creo un aura azul y Starla creo un aura rosa, similar al aura amarilla de Super Saiyajin.También se hace referencia a esta serie en el episodio Engáñame dos Veces cuando Benson dice: Mira es Pan, la nieta de Goku!. Apple Apple es una empresa multinacional estadounidense que diseña y comercializa productos electrónicos de consumo, programas informáticos y ordenadores personales. En el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología" uno de los empleados llevaba una laptop de apple (sólo que el logo era un circulo y no una manzana). En el episodio "Reemplazados" Chad y Jeremy tenían teléfonos similares a los iPhones y iPads que es lo que la empresa vende. En el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" la Muerte tenía el mismo teléfono que Chad y Jeremy tenían. Star Trek Star Trek es una serie de television estadounidense de ciencia ficción creado por Gene Roddenberry. En el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología" cuando el virus Fin Ma Geddon dice: "Resistirce es tonto!", es una referencia a la frase "La resistencia es futil" de Star Trek VIII. Primer Contacto. Pokemon Pokémon es una popular y famosa franquicia de videojuegos y anime que comenzó en 1996. En el episodio "Reemplazados", Rigby invitó alguien llamado Geo Dude, que hace referencia al pokemon de tipo roca/tierra Geodude. También en el episodio "Borrando la Memoria", la película Super Cazadoras Estelares de Planetas hace referencia al episodio censurado de pokemon: "Electric Soldier Porygon", que ambas cosas causan convulciones por la gran cantidad de brillos y colores. Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! es otro anime popular y famoso que se inició en 1997, pero otro aanime comenzó en 2000. En el episodio "Reemplazados", uno de los monstruos del mar se parecía la tarjeta monstruo Doom Dozer. Además, en el episodio "Barco Basurero", uno de los músicos parecían Rafael Del Waking el arco Dragons. En el episodio "Carrera por los Fuegos Artificiales" Héctor era en realidad un cyborg, al igual que Los Tres Emperadores de Yliaster que realidad igual eran cyborgs. Actores de Doblaje En la serie, curiosamente se han nombrado los actores de doblaje que hacen a cada personaje, como en el episodio "Barco Basurero" que al final Mordecai le dice a Rigby: "La próxima vez cambiate el nombre de Arturo Cataño" (el actor de doblaje que hace la voz de Mordecai) y en el episodio "Muscu-Instructor" que al final Mordecai le dice a Rigby "Pero primero bañate, que hueles como mi amigo Moisés" (el actor de doblaje que hace la voz de Rigby). Padre de Familia Padre de Familia es una serie de televisión animada para adolescentes y adultos creada por Seth MacFarlane en 1999. En el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" el hijo de la Muerte, Thomas, puede que haga una referencia al personaje de Padre de Familia: Stewie, ya que ambos son malvados, violentos, traviesos y además pueden hablar apesar de que son bebés. Pistola de Juguete Nerf Pistolas de juguete Nerf son armas de juguete creados por Hasbro. En el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" Thomas, Mordecai y Rigby se ven que juegan con estas pistolas. Plaza Sésamo La Plaza Sésamo es un programa de televisión para niños que comenzó en 1996-2012 durante 40 temporadas. En el episodio "Sí, Cielo, Sí", la Chica Canaria hace referencia a Big Bird. Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT es un anime que inició el 07 de Febrero de 1996. El episodio "Salida 9B" puede tener referencia a la serie con la saga del Super Androide 17, ya que la saga y el episodio comparten similitudes: Hay un nuevo villano poderoso (Super Androide 17 y Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.), el villano principal revive a su creador (El Super Androide 17 revive al Doctor Gero y Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. revive a su padre), ambos villanos reviven a todos los malos desde el infierno a la tierra y por último en la pelea contra heroes y villanos en ambas series un heroe destruye a su mismo villano (Vegeta destruye a Nappa por segunda vez y los Patitos en forma gigante destruyen al Coleccionista de Patos por segunda vez). Phineas y Ferb Phineas y Ferb es una serie de comedia/musical que se transmitió por 01 de Febrero del 2008. El espectáculo cuenta con un chico llamado Phineas Flynn y su hermanastro Ferb Fletcher que construiyen numerosas máquinas que asombran a la gente. En el episodio "Gracias a Dios es Martes" había una pancarta con el nombre de Charlene, que es una referencia a la ex esposa de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. El creador de la serie, J.G. Quintel, ha trabajado en Phineas y Ferb en el episodio "El cirque de Phineas y Ferb". Bob Esponja Bob Esponja es una serie de televisión estadounidense de dibujos animados. Actualmente es una de las caricaturas más vistas de Nickelodeon. Un Show Más puede que haga una referencia a Bob Esponja en el episodio "El primo Quips", como el episodio de Bob Esponja "El Primo Stanley", ya que Quips y Stanley ambos son insoportables, y ademas al final de ambos episodios el protagonista le tuvo que decir la verdad sobre lo desagradable que era su primo (Bob tuvo que decirle la verdad a Stanley y Skips tuvo que decirle la verdad a Quips). Los Simpson Los Simpson son una serie creada por Matt Groening que fue transmitido el 17 de diciembre de 1989, en el episodio "Barco Basurero", Rigby busca una imagen para su nuevo nombre, cuando ve una foto de un velero hace referencia al cuadro de la sala de Los Simpson. Ademas, el padre de Rigby es parecido a Ned Flanders. En "Videos de Gatos", los nombres de Mordecai y Rigby como gatos (Stretchy & Runty) es una parodia de Tommy y Daly (Itchy & Scratchy), sin embargo en el doblaje fueron adaptados como Largo y Corto sin mantener la terminación con "y" la cual es utilizada en el doblaje de la serie de FOX. Referencias a las Historietas El episodio final A Regular Epic Final Battle, Anti-Pops es una clara refernecia al villano principal de la historieta de DC Comics, la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas, el Antimonitor, el supevillano que intentó destruir el multiverso DC de una manera muy similar más no de la misma forma que Anti-Pops, puesto que tanto Papaleta como Anti-Pops, son referencias a los personajes de DC el Monitor y el Antimonitor, además, cuando se procede al momento crucial de la escena final del reinicio del universo, es otra clara referencia hacia el descenlace de dicha historieta. Categoría:Contenidos